God Of Wine
by angeloflove147
Summary: Sasuke loves almost everrything about his love Sakura,except for her excessive drinking problem. What happens when her life is put at risk because of her problem? Sorry I'm not good at summaries. But please read & review


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... But it would be cool if i did.**

**A/N: I decided to take the other story Help me down so i can work on it a little better But heres the 1st chapter of a story i'm working on. I will try to add another chapter tomorrow. Thanks!**

Sasuke looked down at his watch, Where is she? She was late as usual. The waiter walked over to the table,

" Sir we need the table if your not going to order anything." The waiter sighed

" Give me a few more minutes, I'm waiting on someone and thier running a little late." Sasuke asked politely

" Yes sir as you wish." replied the waiter as he turned and walked away.

It was nine thirty at night, She was an hour late...She better have a good excuse he said to himself. He couldn't believe she would do this to him, she promised she would be here. Another ten minutes passed and he finally got tired of waiting, He got up and put his jacket on paid his bill and walked out the door. Just as he got into his car his cell started to ring, he took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller i.d.. He didn't recognize the number, But he answered it anyways

"Hello"

"Sasuke...It's Sakura." A voice whispered

"What about her and who is this?" He asked

There was silence on the other line.

"HELLO, are you still there?" He called

" There was an accident...Look you just need to get to the hospital as quick as you can." The voice cried and hung up

Sasuke threw his cell on the passenger seat, he didn't even bother putting his seat belt on. He started the engine and sped off, as he was driving so many thoughts were racing through his head. What did she do? He kept asking himself.

He arrived at the hospital not even five minutes later. He raced up to the doors and was met by Ino, Her face was pale and her eyes were red clearly from crying.

"Oh Sasuke." She cried as she took him into a hug.

"What happened, Please tell me...Is she ok?." He asked as he let go of her

"Here let's sit down." She said pointing to some chairs.

They walked over and sat down. Ino took a deep breath she turned to face Sasuke...She opened her mouth.

"Sasuke i don't know how to tell you this..." She just couldn't get the words out.

She sat there for a min trying to keep herself together. Sasuke just sat there waiting, his heart was throbbing and his stomach was twisting and turning making him sick to his stomach.

" Sasuke... Sakura was in a car accident and doctors aren't sure if she'll make it through the night, She has a lot of internal damage and they couldn't repair it. They are trying everything they can, They have her life support because she can't breath on her own. Sasuke I'm so sorry." Ino started to cry, she put her head into her hands.

Sasuke just sat there in shock, He didn't know if should cry or not. How could this happen to his Sakura, the love of his life, Someone so full of life, Someone so young?

" Can i see her?" was all he could get out as a tear slide down his cheek.

"Yeah follow me, Naruto is in there right now." She said as she got up.

They walked down this long hallway, the walls matched the floor and were decorated in pictures it was bright but yet it was dark. They came to a door that was numbered, room 234.

" Hold on let me get Naruto." Ino said as she walked into the room leaving Sasuke waiting in the hall.

Naruto and Ino walked out the door, Naruto couldn't even bear to look at his best friend he just kept his head down. Sasuke slowly walked in, afraid of what he was about to see. His eyes widened at what he saw, Sakura was just laying there like a doll with all these machines hooked up to her, he made his way to the side of the bed. She looked like an angel, he sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand in his. All he could do was stare at her, studying her every feature,Her hair was down on each side of her head and rested on her shoulders, She was pale and she had some scraps on her head and the side of her cheek. Her hands were at her side except for the one in his hand, But then his gaze went to what was hanging out her mouth...She had a huge breathing tube hanging out, She had a heart moniter hooked up to her, And had a lot of IV's in her arms. Sasuke couldn't hold back the tears anymore, he couldnt bear to see her like this it broke his heart into tiny pieces, She didn't deserve this why couldn't it be him instead? He put his head down on her chest, he could hear her faint heartbeat. After a while he drifted off to sleep by her side.

A/N: So i hope you guys liked it so far... I'm writing the second chapter but i'm not gonna repost it unless i get a review of some kind. Please read and review. Personally i think i sucked...lol any suggestions on how i can write better?


End file.
